One piece!
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: "We have our lives set on one goal for that matter." Brick rose an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" "To make it to the grand line!" Gathering up a crew and trying to make it to the grand line is going to be one difficult route but they know they can make it! Original pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Im back with another awesome story that I hope you all will love! Now I hope you all read this when I say that im letting the first 6 people that inbox me to have their own OC inside the story! **

**Boy or a girl.**

**Tell their personality along with likes and dislikes**

**What they look like, hair, eyes, skin etc.**

**What they wear**

**Age**

**And please forgive me if I don't write them to your liking in the story like if one jumps off a building and breaks her arms and you hate that. Again don't get mad at me for that T_T. Anyway to the story!**

~!~!~!~!~!~

It was a calm, bright and blazing hot day. Not a single breeze was gliding out along the water which was extremely terrible for those out at sea. As you looked off into the distance, you could see a giant pirate ship slowly drifting in the middle of nowhere taking on the intense heat from the sun. Sitting at the head of the ship was a tall boy with short red hair dressed in just a pair of khaki cargo shorts with a red slash tied around the waist and black sandals. He was sweating buckets which made his hair begin to cling to his face and neck. He had his eyes closed as if concentrating even the sun's rays burning directly into his tan skin. It actually seemed peacef-

"BRICK!" Hearing his name be called, the said boy opened his eyes to reveal ruby red orbs and turned to the intruder. Another boy was stomping up to the deck with an annoyed look on his face. He had golden blonde hair which was covering up his whole face and ocean blue eyes that you could see when brushed his hair out of his face. He wore a blue tank top and white shorts.

"What is it boomer?" Boomer stood in front of him with his arms crossed and was most likely glaring at him.

"Can we get a move on and stop someplace! It's like a damn desert out here and I do not, repeat do NOT, want to see butch take all of his clothes again!" Brick couldn't help but smirk and turn back around and look out at the ocean.

"Well if you're that much in a hurry then you tell the wind to pick up so we can get the hell out of here." Boomer groaned and plopped down beside his brother with his arms still crossed.

"Dude, what's with your hair?" Boomer whipped his head around to face his brother with an evident from on his face.

"What do you think? The humidity out here is messing it up." Brick chuckled.

"What humidity? You might as well say that Butch dumped water on your head again."

"Whatever." Brick pulled out a blue bandana and threw it at his brother.

"I knew it! I knew you stole my bandana!"

"Boomer just shut up already." He glared at him again but none the less kept quietly and tied the bandana around his head, finally able to keep his hair out of his face. After a while of sitting and waiting they heard the door in the back burst open. Standing behind them with a huge smile on his face, showing off his sharp canines, was another boy with black hair that was spiked up naturally and forest green eyes wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts.

"Oh god butch, what are you gonna do now?" Butch just smiled even bigger and started running towards the side of the boat. Brick and Boomer face palmed and watched as their brother jumped over the side down into the depths below. Brick got up and walked over to railing and stared down at his younger brother being an idiot.

"Are you sure you're my brother, you act too much like an asshole you know!" Butch simply threw one of his arms behind his head and stuck up his middle finger with the other. Butch dove under the water and started swimming further out to sea when he noticed a strange object falling down the bottom of the ocean. He quickly swam over and grabbed what was diamond shaped pendant then rose back up to the surface.

He looked around and saw a small boat not too far from him and was able to make out three figures. He rushed over and was completely shocked to see three girls lying lifelessly on the beaten and battered boat. Butch called out for his brothers to hurry over and grabbed the first girl he saw; holding her up against his chest.

"Great what-what the hell?" Boomer looked just as shocked as Butch, as well as Brick.

"Butch, what happened?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, I just came across them, I don't know where they came from or what happened to them." Brick looked down at the two remaining girls inside the boat before grabbing the second one and motioning for his brothers to follow him back to the ship.

"Come on, depending on their condition, they had to have been lying out here for days. We need to get them somewhere safe and get them treated for anything." Boomer nodded and grabbed the last girl and followed his brother back on board where they laid the girls down and covered them each with a blanket.

"What do you think caused them to get stranded out here?"

"I don't have a clue but it's a good thing we found them." Butch nodded still holding the small pendant in his hand. He looked over at the first girl feeling a connection between her and the small jewel. At the same moment a stroke of luck came their way.

The wind began to pick up giving the boys just enough of power to get the huge ship moving once again due east.

"Thank god hallelujah!" After Brick's sudden outburst, the three boys heard slight groaning coming from one of the girls. She had pitch black hair and the brightest lime green eyes ever. They all watched as she sat up rubbing her head and started looking around frantically, unaware of her surroundings. She seemed to calm down when she saw the other two girls fast asleep right beside her but was still cautious.

"Hey finally someone's awake." She jumped a little and froze at the sound of the voice. She looked up and met blue eyes. She glared up at them and stood up.

"What the heck is going on here? Where are we?" Brick stepped up and threw his hands up.

"Look we're not here to hurt you, we just so happened to stumble up upon you and your friends there and saved you." She crossed her arms.

"Fine and plus those are my sisters." Butch walked over eventually still clad in nothing but the shorts, earning a blush from the girl, and held the pendant in front of her face.

"Hey is this yours?" Her eyes widened as she reached for her neck then snatched it out of his hands.

"How did you get this?" She was glaring daggers at him as he blankly stared at her.

"It was falling down into the ocean. You should be thankful that I was able to get it before it was lost forever." He smirked at her making her blush even darker causing him to wink at her.

"Ugh, can one of yall drop us off somewhere?"

"Buttercup? What happened?" Buttercup looked behind herself to see her other two sisters starting to finally wake up. Brick couldn't seem to take his eyes off the girl in the middle which was a shocker to his brothers since he never looked at any girl the way he was looking at her. She had long red hair and beautiful pink eyes which most people find unique and slightly weird.

"Apparently these three found us stranded out in the ocean and decided to save us." The third girl smiled brightly and hugged the blanket close to her chest. Boomer felt his heart skip a beat once seeing her up and all perky. She had golden blonde hair, just like him, that was held up into two pigtails and baby blue eyes.

"Really? You mean we still have an actually chance to live our dream?" Buttercup and Blossom grinned at her and nodded. The boys, however, were in a trance and had to be slapped out of it.,

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Brick rubbed his sore cheek.

"Huh, what?" Blossom got up and told buttercup to sit and calm herself down. She walked over to Brick and helped him up, thanking him in the process.

"You don't know how thankful we are to have you rescue us." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, no problem; how long were you out there anyway? What made you three want to come out in the middle of the ocean?" Blossom looked up into his eyes and felt a small tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Well, we were stuck out there for about a good five days. We ran away from our village to prove that girls can be pirates too. We have our lives set on one goal for that matter." Brick rose and eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"To make it to the grand line and become the queens of the pirates!"

~!~!~!~!~!~

**Well there's the first chapter everyone! Hope you like it and inbox if you wanna be an OC in the story and remember its only the first six people!**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't been on point with updating lately but what can I say, school is a bitch…well mine is at least and I was scelebrating my grandma's birthday with her. She's 87 now but anyway time for the next chapter of ONE PIECE! and ifashionista O.O im trying im trying! ^.^**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Butch dug in his ear and looked at them, "Say what now? Don't tell me I've already started hearing things." Blossom and her sisters rolled their eyes and looked back at the boys. She placed her hands on her hips.

"And what are you three doing here sailing out in the ocean? What's your goal?" Brick smirked at her and crossed her arms also while leaning down so they were eye to eye.

"Well little lady we're on our way to the grand line as well to become the kings of the pirates." He saw her eyes widened slightly but she barely made it noticeable.

"Well," Buttercup walked over with her arms crossed, "Looks like we're after the same thing," She pulled blossom aside, "Please don't tell me we're gonna have to sail with them just to get there." Blossom glanced over at the boys before looking back at her sister.

"What other choice do we have? We don't even have a ship plus how else are we going to make it there?" Buttercup placed a finger on her chin.

"I vote swimming, what about you bubbles?" Bubbles was sitting on the edge of the boat watching the water down below that held all sorts of fishes, some known and unknown to her. Blossom gave her a blank look and ran her hand down her face.

"Love I may be a good navigator and everything but swimming isn't going to get us nowhere but dead in our grave." Buttercup rolled her eyes and started grinning while patting blossom on the back.

"Ah don't be like that, we can make it. Come on I'll steal some food, you get the money and bubbles can cheer us on okay? ALRIGHT LETS G-" She fell down mid-sentence and landed face first on the deck. Blossom stumbled over her body and ended up falling on her.

"AHHH!" They looked up and saw that bubbles must have fallen off the side of the boat. Both sisters tripped over each other, trying to get to their little sister. When they reached the railing of the boat, they looked down to see the Bubbles fell into the arms of Boomer.

Brick, who saw the whole thing, smirked and twirled one of his fingers. The next thing you knew, you saw Bubbles' sitting on the sand and Boomer running around in circles trying to put the fire out that was burning on his butt.

"I hate when you do that Brick! You know what, fuck you man!" He smirked even more.

"It's you and Butch's fault that I ended up with it so I think it's well deserved!" After a few more minutes of arguing Boomer finally jumped up onto the railing of the deck and saluted towards Brick with a glare.

"We have struck land captain, what do we do next?" He thought a moment.

"Go check it out first I guess and I told you not to call me captain no GO!" Boomer nodded and left with Butch running behind him.

"WHAT THE-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He glanced back at Buttercup to see her, along with her sisters, freaking out at the fact that Brick just set his brother on fire without even touching him.

"Well, thanks to those two idiots, I ate the flame flame devil fruit which caused me to gain the ability to turn into fire and control it. Blossom's eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"I-I've heard of those fruit b-but I never thought a-anyone…HAS EVER EATEN IT!" He burst into a fit of laughter and eventually motioned for the girls to follow as he made his way down the rope and landed on the soft beachy sand. They walked down the path that took them towards a busy town even though it seemed extremely calm. People went on their way to fish, work in the market and fix everything at home. Now Brick and the girls were heading through the middle of town which also held all the stores and food markets. Many of them were trying to get them to come in and buy something but hey unless it's free they're not getting a thing.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Bubbles asked looking inside a few of the clothing stores. Brick shrugged.

"Nothing in particular, we just stop by a port and buy a few supplies if we need some and just go ahead with our journey. Now, if we choose to find a few more crew members then that's a different story. Plus Butch is usually the one to do that while Boomer and I search for food and weapons." She nodded understanding and continued to walk alongside her sisters until she saw someone zoom past her and make a sharp turn down an alley.

"Hey, come back here you!" Everyone's heads turned to see Butch charging after the person down the same alleyway. Brick face palmed himself and groaned.

"Great, now what did that idiot get himself into?" Brick watched as Butch dragged a girl out, obviously struggling to keep her from running away…again.

"Butch please tell me you're not trying to kidnap another member again. Don't you remember the last time you did that they jumped off the side of the ship and was eaten by a giant turtle." He grinned and nodded, not really caring about the situation.

"Look she's perfect for the team! She's an awesome fighter plus she can take a punch!" She was in fact a beautiful girl; she had silky brown hair that came to her shoulder blades and bright blue eyes that were glaring daggers at Butch at the moment. She stood dressed in an over-sized blue hoodie with shorts and a pair of rain boots. Buttercup smirked and walked over to her.

"What's up, I see you can't stand that bastard either huh?" She looked Buttercup over and nodded while still trying to pry herself away from him.

"Butch would you let her go already?" He shook his head.

"Not until she promises not to run away!" Brick rolled his eyes.

"Butch you're 17, not a fucking child! Put her down!" He muttered under his breath but obliged none the less. The girls dusted herself off and looked over at the five teens.

"Uh Hi?" Bubbles smiled brightly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you! Im Bubbles and these are my sisters Blossom and Buttercup!" The girl smiled and waved.

"My name's Ayumi and what's with the muscle guy there running around just kidnapping random people?" Brick nudged Butch in the arm, "Told ya." He walked over to her and apologized for him.

"Don't worry about him, he's just grabbing random people he thinks is awesome enough to become a part of our pirate crew." Ayumi's eyes widened.

"You're PIRATES?! In that case…can I become crew member?" Brick was surprised that someone was actually willing to leave and join them on the high seas.

"Uh sure why not?" After hearing those words she began jumping up and down shouting 'YES!' over and over again. She started running off down the middle of the street saying she'll be back soon. Just then Boomer walked up with a few shopping bags.

"What goes on?" Brick had a hand placed on his forehead, Butch was grinning excitedly, Blossom and Buttercup were talking amongst their selves and Bubbles was staring off into the direction that their new crew member just ran off towards.

"Boomer, never leave Butch alone ever again alright?" He shook his head and stared blankly at the said boy.

"What did you do this time?" Butch looked at him shocked.

"ME? I didn't do anythi-"

"Butch"

"Alright I did something but look on the bright side, I got us another crew member!" Brick scoffed.

"By illegally kidnapping her!"

"Bro chill, at least I didn't kill her or force her. She was glad to become one of the Jojo Pirates!"

"And who decided on that name?" He glared at buttercup who simply chuckled a bit and turned her back on him. Boomer raised hand.

"Im gonna have to agree with her, where did you get that from?" Butch crossed his arms and plopped down on the ground.

"For your information, since OUR last names are Jojo and it's OUR ship then WE get the pleasure of having that as our name! I mean what else are we gonna name it?" Boomer shrugged and walked over to Brick, handing him a small pill which he gratefully took.

Before Butch could utter another word a strong force came crashing down on his head causing him to fall out anime style with smoke coming from his head and a large, red bump forming. Ayumi stood behind him with her fist raised and an angry, no scratch that, a pissed look on her face.

"And don't even think about doing it again you ass unless you want your teeth knocked down your throat!" Brick and Boomer silently stepped back away from her causing the girls to laugh. She dragged her luggage over to Buttercup and her sisters and happily started chatting with them until she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"AYUMI! DON'T LEAVE YET!" Running towards her was an African American girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes; she had to be around 17 or so. She jumped on the girl and hugged the life out of her with anime tears streaming down her face.

"You Im going to miss you right?" Everyone was staring at the two as if they were crazy.

"Yes Danny I will!" Danny looked up at her.

"I mean who else is going to keep me straight when I go insane on people?" Ayumi shook her head and stood up while helping her up.

"I have no idea? Why don't you get your mom to do it?" Danny crossed her arms and pouted.

"My mom cant even handle that. She can barely handle my normal self! Plus she'd most likely just chase me with a knife around the house again sooooo." Both girls turned to see the six teens literally looking at them as if they were completely nuts.

"Oh hey, this is my friend Danny, and everything you heard…she's a bit crazy if you know what im saying and im basically the only one that keeps her sane and not try to bite people anymore!" She glared at Danny who threw her arms up in defense.

"Hey that was one time." Ayumi huffed and asked if they all were ready to go. They all made it down to the port and loaded the ship while Ayumi said her last goodbye to her bestest friend in the whole town.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again someday but for now, it's goodbye." Before Ayumi could respond, Danny had already latched herself around her legs preventing her from moving.

"Danny let go."

"NO!"

Let go danny, everyone is ready to leave."

"NEVER!" She looked up at everyone giving them a pleading look to help her out. Finally Blossom came down and got a hold of Danny and pulled as much as she could without hurting her or Ayumi.

"She won't budge!" Brick came down sooner or later.

"I got this." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled with all his might. Not only did Danny lose her grip but he sent Ayumi flying over their heads and into the sand.

"Nice one Brick, just great." Blossom ran over to her and helped her up, also bringing her on the ship. As they started sailing away, both Danny and Ayumi continued to wave off in the distance knowing their friendship will last forever even though they'll be thousands of miles apart.

"I don't know to say about that girl." Butch nodded along with Boomer.

"Yes, she is definitely out of her mind." Bubbles smiled.

"I like her, she could've made a great exception to the team." Ayumi nodded.

"Yeah but she couldn't really leave her family, at least not yet but someday I bet she will come along with us." Brick jumped down onto the deck and smirked at everyone.

"Alright you guys, time to set off towards the grand line!"

"And find new members!"

"Shut up Butch, we know that, and we're tying you up to the ship next time!"

"Aww, why?"

"Cause you're an idiot!"

"HEY!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~~!~**

**There it is everyone….im sorry that it is late but im updating now and the next chapter, I'll updating on time and making it longer and don't worry, others will come along soon so stay tuned!**

****_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


End file.
